Please Come Back To Me
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: My body is getting weaker after the incident. I need you. I miss you. Please,come back ... And dont leave me again, Aldred ...


Please, Come Back to Me

Rated : T (kayaknya) -_-  
Genre : Angst , Romance ,hurt/comfort  
Pairing : Aldred , Kei Yosugara  
Warning : Yaoi , BL , Sho-ai , **"Dont like , Dont read"  
**Author : BloodySky

My first Rust Blaster Fanfic... ^^"a  
Please Enjoy ~

_Summary :  
Tubuhku semakin melemah setelah kejadian itu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah kembali... Cepatlah temui aku, Aldred...  
_**Please , Come Back to Me**

_FlashBack_

"Hiks...Al..."

"Aku, akan kembali, Kei... Sampai jumpa..."

Membelai rambutnya lembut dan berlari meninggalkan semuanya dan 'dia'.

Orang yang bernama Kei berusaha untuk bangkit untuk mencegahnya. Mencoba untuk bangun tapi jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Dia terus mencoba. Hanya demi menghentikannya. Agar tidak meninggalkan semua. Dan tetap bersama 'dengannya'.

"ALLLDDDRREEEEDDD !"

Kei meneriakkan namanya, berharap orang yang dimaksud akan berubah pikiran dan kembali kepadanya.  
Seulas senyuman terkembang di bibir pria berambut putih ini. Senyuman penuh harapan. Saat orang yang bersangkutan menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali berlari menuju kearah cahaya dan menghilang.  
Tetapi senyuman yang terukir dengan manis itu tidak bertahan lama setelah melihat kejadian barusan.  
Isakan demi isakan mulai terdengar kembali. Semua menangisi kepergian orang itu.

Dengan berat hati mereka melepasnya dan membiarkan dia berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"Hikkss... Al... Dont leave me... Please... Come back to me...hiks... I need you..."

Sekarang semua yang ditinggal oleh dirinya, hanya bisa menunggu dirinya kembali..Dalam jangka waktu yang tak pasti.

_End Of FlashBack_

**Kei POV**

Kodachi mendorong kursi rodaku yang sedang kududuki membiarkanku menghirup udara segar diluar sana.

"Terima kasih ya.. Kodachi.. Sudah mau menemaniku jalan-jalan.. Maafkan aku.. Aku sangat lemah sekarang.. Aku jadi merepotkan semuanya.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak Kei... Kita kan teman... Mana mungkin aku kerepotan mengurus temanku yang manis satu ini ?"

Sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kodachi meneteskan air matanya. Terpukul melihat kondisi pria dihadapannya yang sangat menyedihkan.  
'Kei... Kenapa ? Kenapa kau bisa setegar ini ? Kau tetap bertahan dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bertahan lebih lama... Kenapa ? Sepenting itu kah... Aldred bagimu ?'

Dari belakang, Faye menepuk pelan pundak Kodachi.

"Jangan memperburuk keadaan.."

Dia berkata dengan santainya.. Seperti biasa.. Memendam rasa kekhawatiran dengan ber-lagak sok santai.

"Benar apa kata Faye..."

Lydi menyetujuinya.  
Sebenarnya Lydi pun tak sanggup untuk melihat kondisi tubuh Kei yang sekarang. Menyedihkan. Tapi ini semua kehendak Kei sendiri. Ia bertahan hanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Al.

Seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir Kei.

"Faye...Lydi...Kodachi... Aku merindukannya..."

"Al maksudmu ?"

Balas Faye dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Sebuah anggukkan merupakan jawaban dari Kei.

"Aku akan tetap menunggunya... Sampai kapanpun itu... Al... Cepatlah kembali..."

**End Of Kei POV**

**Al POV**

_'Dimana aku ? Putih ? Semuanya putih ? Kei ? Dimana kau ? Faye ! Kodachi ! Lydi ! Rengokuin ? Kalian dimana ?'  
_  
Aku terus meneriakkan nama mereka. Sampai melihat sebuah pintu gerbang yang sangat besar terbuka dihadapanku.

_'Apa ini ?'_

Dari luar gerbang tersebut, aku melihat orang-orang yang kurindukan sedang jalan-jalan dengan santai. _'Kodachi..Lydi..Faye..Rengokuin ? Kemana bocah itu ? Mungkin dia sedang melakukan eksperimen anehnya itu.. Lalu... Siapa sosok itu ? Di kursi roda ? Kei ? Kei ? KEI !'  
_  
Aku berlari menuju gerbang yang terbuka dengan lebar itu, terus berlari. Terus berlari. Demi bertemu dengan mereka...Dan 'dia'. Yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini.

Berlari. Terus berlari. Untuk menembus kedalam dunia itu. Dan berkumpul bersama kembali.  
Aku mencoba meneriakkan namanya saat berlari menuju kearahnya.

"KEIII !"

"..."

Tak ada respon. Seakan-akan ia tidak mendengar teriakanku yang menggema.  
Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Padahal aku sudah sedekat ini dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka menganggapku seakan tidak ada ? Kenapa ?  
_'Apa aku masih di alam yang berbeda dengan mereka ?'  
_  
Mungkin... Kudekati seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Kei.. Kei Yosugara.  
Aku menitikkan air mata melihat kondisinya yang sekarang sangatlah rapuh, karena aku. Karena aku dia... Dia menjadi melemah dan semakin mendekati ajalnya.

"Kei.."  
Panggilku lemah dan terlihat wajah penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Al ?"

Aku terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari-cari seseorang yang ia panggil barusan. Aku. Akulah orangnya.

"Al ? Aldred ? Aldred ? Kau dimana ? Tunjukkan dirimu ! Kumohon... Kau memanggilku barusan kan ? Al !"

Perlahan air mata menuruni pipinya. Turun dari matanya yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Gara-gara aku, ia tidak bisa melihat,..  
Gara-gara aku, ia tidak bisa berjalan dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan normal,..  
Gara-gara aku, ia tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhnya dengan semestinya,..

Aku jahat Kei... Aku jahat... Maafkan aku...  
Aku memang tidak pantas dianggap seorang teman yang baik... Tapi aku menyayangimu Kei... Tolong maafkan semua perbuatanku, yang telah membuatmu sampai selemah ini...

BRUKK !

Aku mendengar sesuatu, seperti benda jatuh. Apa itu ?  
Kei. Ia terjatuh dari kursi rodanya untuk mencoba menggapai-menggapai sesuatu.

"Kei ! Al tidak ada disini ! Sudahlah !"

"Kodachi... Dia memanggilku tadi...hiks... Al... Al ! Jawab !"

Kodachi mencoba untuk mencegah Kei untuk melakukan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Hiks... Keiii... Hentikan... Aku nggak mau liat Kei seperti ini... Aku nggak kuat Kei... hiks... Kenapa kau bisa serapuh ini ? hiks..."

Lydi mulai menangis melihat ketidak-berdayaan Kei Yosugara dihadapannya.

Dengan sigap, Faye menggendong Kei ke kursi rodanya kembali. Dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Sekarang, Al belum menemukan jalan keluar yang sesungguhnya , Kei... Bersabarlah... Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya... Tapi tidak cuma kau... Kami juga sangat ,merindukannya.."

Faye memeluk Kei dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan anak laki-laki berambut putih lembut dihadapannya.

"Tumpahkan...Keluarkan...Semua isi hatimu... Yang kau pendam 'untuknya'..."

"Hiks... Faye..."

Kei mulai menangis dan memukuli punggung Faye dengan cukup keras seakan-akan ia berbicara dan memeluk orang yang dimaksudnya. Aldred.

"Kau jahat Al ! Kau meninggalkanku ! Meninggalkan semuanya ! Kau membuat tubuhku rapuh seperti ini ! Walaupun rapuh, asalkan ada kau disisiku... itu sudah cukup ! Itu akan membuatku bertahan lebih lama ! Tapi sekarang ? kau menghilang entah kemana ! Kau membuatku semakin rapuh tanpamu Al... Aku mohon... Kembalilah...hiks... Kembalilah Al..."

Kodachi mendekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan setiap isakkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tersentuh mendengar perkataan Kei yang sangat rapuh ditinggal orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"2 minggu... Hanya 2 minggu kita bersama-sama Al... Sekarang aku menunggumu selama 3 tahun... Tapi kau tidak kembali... Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kau membuat hari-hariku tidak indah seperti dulu ! Kehidupanku , dan kenangan terbaikku... Hanya 2 minggu saat bersamamu Al...hiks..."

Faye membelai punggung Kei dengan lembut.

"Tenangkan dirimu.."

Suara bass nya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Faye menangis dalam diam. Tak seperti biasanya, ia mencurahkan perasaannya dengan menangis. Ia luluh... Dengan kata-kata Kei... Yang sangat menusuk hatinya.

**End of Al POV**

**Kei POV**

Faye memelukku lembut untuk menenangkanku yang sudah tak karuan dan kacau. Karena Al. Karena dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Dia memperburuk keadaanku dengan cara meninggalkanku bersama yang lain disini.  
Lama kelamaan, mataku sangat berat rasanya. Dadaku sakit, nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Sesak. Sangat sesak.  
Kepalaku pusing. Aku mencengkram baju Faye dengan sangat keras. Mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang kini aku rasakan.

"K..Kei ?"

"Hh..hahh.."

"Kei ? Kau kenapa ?"  
Faye kaget setelah menyadari keadaanku sekarang. Ini.. _Mungkin pertanda kalau tubuhku mulai memburuk kembali. Aku makin lemah. Aku masih ingin hidup dan bertemu dengan dia. Tuhan.. Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi.. Cukup sampai aku melihat wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku benar-benar pergi. Selamanya.  
_  
"H-hh..Fa...ye...aku...se..sak..seka..li...hh.."

"Kei ! Bertahanlah !"  
Semuanya panik seketika. Faye menggendongku dan berlari dengan cepat ke kamar rawatku. Yang lainnya mengikuti kemana Faye membawaku pergi. Aku merasakan dadaku panas , seperti pertama kalinya kehilangan sedikit kemampuanku untuk menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Nafasku semakin cepat. Tanpa kusadari aku semakin lemas dan akhirnya mataku terpejam.

===========================================================================  
Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Walaupun mata ini sudah tak berfungsi lagi.. Aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan. Ada yang menggenggam tanganku erat. Kuraba kulitnya perlahan.

"Kodachi ?"

"...nn ? Kei... eh ? Kei ! Kau sudah sadar ? Syukurlah..."

Kodachi semankin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kalau Al tau, dia pasti sangat sedih Kei... Melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini..."

"Hm... Mungkin saja... Kalau dia kembali kepadaku... Aku tidak akan serapuh ini... Kodachi..."

Tbc


End file.
